Cambio de Habitos
by mad dramers
Summary: bella swan una chica pueblerina va en busca del que ahora sera su futuro esposo Edward cullen para avisarle del trato de sus abuelos para casarlos y asi acabar con ese acuerdo pero que pasa si poco a poco se van enamorando y despues no quieren separarse


La historia no es mía es de KoNaNs-U.S y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo la adapto

_-bella/edward- pensamientos_

**-edward/bella - pensamientos bella**

*********-**cambio de escena

**Cáp. 1 Reencuentro**

_-Mmm…3-1-4…3-1-4…-_se repetía constantemente una joven de cabellos castaños de unos 18 años de edad, mirando su pequeño mapa. Era la primera vez en su vida que pisaba la ciudad de Seattle, dejando atrás a su tranquilo y hermoso pueblo de forks - _¡Aaaah! Si no encuentro esta maldita dirección me volveré loca.-_ya estaba cansada de estar dando vueltas por ese estúpido barrio y la gente que pasaba a su lado la miraba raro.

**-Shaaa! ¡Deja de hacer muecas y poner cara de loca que ya bastante vergüenza nos estás haciendo pasar!-** le dijo su querida consciencia enojada.

-_¡Cállate! Yo no estoy haciendo nada… y deja de quejarte y ayúdame.-_ no estaba para discutir con…ella misma, estaba cansada, con mucha hambre y encima a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de lo estresada que se encontraba. Debía encontrar el maldito departamento.

**-Soy tu consciencia ¿no lo recuerdas? Estoy tan perdida como lo estas tu.-** le dio la espalda con una mueca de obviedad.

-_Pues vete y déjame en paz…-_definitivamente ya no soportaba mas, sus pies le dolían horrores y todavía no encontraba el edificio. Se dejo caer con pesadez en una banca cercana, dejando a un lado de ella su bolso y dio un largo suspiro- Estoy perdida…- sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y un nudo en la garganta la aprisionaban.

**-No te preocupes ya lo encontraremos… preguntémosle a esa ancianita.-**la alentó su mente.

-_Tienes razón-_ se levanto decidida y camino hacia la mujer mayor que se encontraba frente a ella sentada en un banco dándole de comer a los pajaritos que revoloteaban a su lado. –Disculpe…- la anciana al escucharla levanto su mirada de los pequeños animales y la concentro en la joven que se encontraba con una sonrisa frente suyo.

-Dime…- le contesto la anciana

-Estoy perdida y me preguntaba si usted conoce esta dirección.- le paso un papelito en donde se encontraba la dirección…" 3-1-4 piso 5 departamento C".

-¡Oh si pequeña claro que la conozco! Ves aquella tienda…- le apunto un uno de sus dedos una pequeña tienda de ropa de lo más rara.- Caminas una cuadra más hacia adentro y te encontraras con la zona 3, cuando encuentres una placa azul con el numero 1, esa es la manzana y de ahí buscas un edificio el numero 4.-

-Muchas gracias, no sabe lo perdida que estaba.- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-No es nada pequeña. Es fácil perderse si eres nuevo en la ciudad.

Luego de despedir a la abuelita, camino como ella le indico. Cuando estuvo cerca de la manzana número uno, se sorprendió de ver aquellos espectaculares edificios, no solo su estructura era llamativa sino también los altos que eran. Muchos de ellos parecían cajas enormes de cristal, en donde sus vidrios apenas dejaban ver el interior de los departamentos; estaba segura que desde los balcones podía ver toda la cuidad como si se encontrara en un avión viéndola de las altura. Aunque nunca viajo en avión. Aquellos toques modernos eran bellísimos, dando la sensación de que allí solo poblaban gente joven. Todo lo contrario a su pueblo, en donde su estilo era tradicional y antiguo. Donde la tecnología es escasa, los tejados de las casas son hechos con una gruesa capa de paja. Donde la naturaleza te rodeaba y la paz gobernaba en cada rincón. Extrañaba muchísimo su hogar. Pero tenía un asunto que resolver y cuando todo se solucionara no dudaría en regresar.

Se quedo frente al edificio donde en uno de sus costados podías ver el número cuatro en dorado. Aquel edificio se veía casi igual a los otros, pero mucho más lujoso.

**-Valla… al parecer sus padres en verdad lo malcrían.-**soltó un silbido y siguió observando el lugar.

-_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo_

Un hombre bastante grande físicamente, de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color, vestido con un uniforme, se encontraba en la puerta de pie y con sus manos escondidas tras su espalda. Al ver a la chica de pie mirando embelesada el lugar, se acerco a ella por si necesitaba algo.

-Buenos días ¿necesita ayuda?- le pregunto amablemente el guardia, que a pesar de que su tono de voz al dirigirse a ella era educada, su rostro era totalmente serio.

-Buenos días. Y si, busco a alguien que vive aquí ¿podría pasar?- le sonrió

-Dígame su nombre y el de quien busca

-Isabella Swan y busco a Edward Cullen…

-¿El sabe que usted vendría?- le interrogo el hombre

-No, es una sorpresa. ¿Sabe si se encuentra en casa?- lo único le faltaría es que no se encontrara y que tuviera que buscar un lugar para quedarse hasta que el volviera. Y en verdad no tenía ganas de seguir caminando para buscar un hotel. Estaba segura que caminaría bastante hasta encontrar uno.

-Es posible, si no se encuentra el seguro estará su hermano. Pase.- el hombre abrió la puerta de cristal para darle paso a la joven.

-Muchas gracias señor…-

-Jackson, Jackson Foy señorita- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias seños Foy -

Subió al ascensor y marco el piso 5. Y espero. Ahora que estaba allí a segundos de verlo se pregunto ¿Qué le diría a Edward? Si bien ellos se conocieron en uno de las celebraciones que hacian los Swan, el no vivía allí, ni tampoco eran amigos, solo eran conocidos que se cruzaron en una fiesta y se vieron un par de veces. Luego de eso solo volvieron a verse dos veces desde ese día y el regreso a Tokio. ¿Cómo consiguió su dirección? Pues él tenía a su abuela viviendo en el pueblo, la señora Elizabeth cullen, una mujer amable y muy bella; que de casualidad vivía a unas cuadras de su casa. Cuando surgió su "pequeño" problema fue hasta su casa y se lo comento, a pesar de que tardo días en tomar valor en hacerlo. Ella le creyó ya la conocía de muy pequeña y le aconsejo de que debía hablar con él. Le comento de que Edward y su hermano, Emmet vivían en la cuidad de Seattle en el barrio llamado meyer. Le entrego la dirección y le deseo suerte. Y valla que la necesitaría. Sabía que le costaría convencerlo de la verdad, después de lo que le dijo la primera y última vez que se vieron.

Soltó un suspiro y se preparo para bajar al escuchar el timbrar del ascensor al avisarle de que llego a su piso. Las puertas se abrieron y se adentro a al pasillo buscando la puerta con la letra C. Al encontrarla tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se preparo para tocar. Apretó mas fuerte las manijas de su bolso, el cual llevaba sus pertenencias, alzo la mano y la dejo en el aire dudando si toca o no.

**-¡Oh vamos! no llegamos hasta aquí para que dudes en este momento. Por Dios, no tienes que temerle a nadie. ¿Donde quedo tu maldito valor?-**le reprocho su cabeza.

-_OK OK… lo haré, no me presiones-_tomo aire y toco el timbre, esperando que le del otro lado abrieran la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta, un joven de 20 años muy atractivo, de cabellos color miel, de ojos de igual color que su cabello, con músculos en los brazos, piernas y abdomen, de unos 1.85 metros de alto se encontraba en la cocina preparando su desayuno. Una vez listo se sentó en la mesa pequeña de vidrio que se encontraba en uno de los lados de la cocina, pegada a la pared blanca y con dos sillas de lo más modernas a sus lados. Sabía que su pequeño hermano Edward se encontraba en su habitación con alguna de sus conquistas, durmiendo después de una larga noche. No tenía necesidad de abrirla puerta de su cuarto para comprobarlo, suficiente muestras de que aquello era verdad cuando llego al departamento a la mañana luego de ir a la casa de uno de sus amigos a festejar su cumpleaños y encontró ropa de su hermano y de mujer desparramados todavía en el living de su casa. Meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Su hermano no tenía caso, traía a la casa una mujer diferente cada día o cada semana. Era un maldito mujeriego. Desde que le comento que se iría a vivir a Seattle le pidió ir con él, claramente de no muy buena manera, Edward no es del tipo de chicos amable que piden las cosas con un por favor. No, él más bien le ordeno que se lo llevara. Y él como buen hermano lo dejo.

Sus padres viven el Phoenix. El porqué del que dejó ese lugar de lujos por vivir con su hermano, no fue porque lo quería y lo extrañaría, era porque cuando su querida madre Esme se entero de que su pequeño hijo entraba a la casa a diferentes chicas todas las noches a escondidas, le prohibió salir de la casa durante cinco meses con la aprobación de su padre Carlisle, quien se enojo bastante con Edward al no respetar la casa de familia. Y al ver que Emmet se mudaría y que eso era un boleto a su libertad y su vida descontrolada, se fue con él. A su madre no le gusto la idea, pero Edward es muy testarudo y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza era difícil de quitársela. Al final terminaron dándoles el permiso con la promesa de que no dejara que su hermano hiciera lo mismo que hacía en la casa. Pero a pesar de que Emmet se lo decía, Edward lo ignoraba y seguía con lo que hacía en el momento.

El ruido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos y con pesadez se levanto de la silla para atender. Antes miro el reloj de la cocina y comprobó que no pasaba de las 10 am.

-_¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?-_ con esa pregunta en la cabeza se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Del otro lado se encontraba una joven muchacha de cabellos rosa. La miro esperando que hablara.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan…y busco a Edward Cullen… ¿el vive aquí no?- la dulce voz de la joven llego a los oídos de Emmet como una hermosa melodía. Le observo más detenidamente. Su rostro era de rasgo fino y de piel clara, sin ninguna impureza. Poseía unos grandes y felinos ojos color chocolates que con aquel delineador negro le daban más aspecto gatuno. Sus labios finos y de un rosa pálido, y el pelo era de igual color que sus ojos, del cual le pareció de lo más exótico. Iba a seguir escaneándola con la vista pero ella lo interrumpió- Ejem… si me disculpas ¿podrías dejar de mirarme de aquella manera? Me pones incomoda…- Bella ahora tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, la atenta mirada del joven la puso algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Lo lamento no quería incomodarte, solo trataba de recordar si te conocía de algún lugar.- la voz de Emmet tan masculina hizo que se sonrojara mas. No acostumbraba a sonrojarse por cualquier cosa pero con su estado de nerviosismo del cual no lo demostraba, impedía controlar aquellos sonrojos.- y si Edward vive aquí. Pero no se encuentra. Ven en otro momento.- iba a cerrar la puerta pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

-Espera… necesito hablar con él es importante…-Emmet la miro a los ojos. Era claro que ella era otra de las conquistas de su hermano el cual venían a su casa a rogarle a Edward que les dieran otra oportunidad y bla bla bla. Tenía que bajar de esa nube a la pobre chica. Como ya lo hacía bastante seguido.

-Escucha…-hizo una pausa al ver que olvido su nombre.

-Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella

-Bien Bella escucha. Mi hermano seguro te comento sus términos para pasar un momento con él. Y si no los recuerda pues te los diré…

**Pov. Bella**

Cuando escuche sobre los "términos" lo interrumpí, ya los conocía de memoria no era necesario que me los recordara. Edward me los repitió como una maldita grabadora. Así que se los recite.

-"Si quieres pasar un momento conmigo debes saber que con una noche de sexo no conseguirás atarme a ti, así que quítate de la cabeza esa posibilidad y bla bla bla."-intente imitar una vos grave y movía mi mano como si estas hablara. No venia aquí para volver con él y besarle el trasero como es seguro que el resto de las imbéciles con las que se revuelca. Porque desde que me dijo aquella "regla" me di cuenta de lo mujeriego que era. Pero no me importo, yo solo quería pasar el rato con él. No todos los días encuentras a un Adonis en el pueblo. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad cuando él se me acerco. Mire al chico que tenía enfrente y vi el asombro en sus ojos. Al parecer pensó que rogaría o algo por el estilo.- Ya lo sé y no me importa si vine hasta aquí no es para rogarle a tu hermanito que vuelva conmigo… lo importante es otra cosa que debo hablar con él, urgente.

Lo vi. parpadear como si no creyera lo que le dije y troné mis dedos cerca de su rostro para que saliera de su estupefacción.

-Valla, las chicas que tocar mi puerta, llegan llorando y rogando por ver a Edward y ni te cuento cuando se plantan frente de él. ¿Qué es lo tan importante que debes contarle?- al parecer le caí bien, ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y ya no me miraba con lastima.

-Eso es un asunto personal. ¿Podría esperarlo aquí hasta que vuelva? Vengo desde Forks, estoy muy cansada y no tengo donde quedarme aun- no soy de rogar pero estaba muy cansada y necesitaba al menos poder pasar al baño.

-¿Forks?... ¿Cómo es que conseguiste esta dirección?- lo vi entrecerrar los ojos como si intentara leer mis pensamientos.

-Elizabeth Cullen, su abuela me lo dio. Ella me conoce desde pequeña, le comente que necesitaba ver a Edward y me lo dio- no pensaba darle tanto detalle y tanto interrogatorio me estaba quitando la paciencia.- ¿me dejaras pasar o me tendrás aquí hasta que él llegue?- creo que mi paciencia se acabo.

**Fin Pov. Bella**

**Pov. Emmet**

Definitivamente no me esperaba aquello. Esta chica es muy distinta a las que mi hermano suele escoger y debo admitir que también mucho más bonita. Me intrigaba mucho lo que ella quería hablar con mi hermano. Y estoy seguro por cómo me hablo que no se ira de aquí hasta verlo. Sería interesante ver una escena diferente de las que suelo presenciar con las otras mujeres de mi hermano. Sentía la sensación de que era algo que cambiaria no solo la vida de mi hermano sino también la mía. Abrí un poco más la puerta y me hice a un lado.

-Bien pasa… le avisare que estas aquí.- ella levanto una ceja y luego frunció el ceño, al parecer se dio cuente que anteriormente le mentí. Le sonreí socarronamente muy a mi estilo y le guiñe un ojo. No suelo hacerlo, pero con ella es fácil comportarse de esta manera.

-Gracias…- se dijo quedadamente mientras pasaba. No pude evitar llevar mis ojos a su trasero, el cual resaltaba de forma deliciosa en aquellos jeans. Dio la vuelta y me vi obligado a mirarle el rostro.

-Espérame aquí un momento y dejare que pases al living.- camine rápido hasta el living y fui recogiendo la ropa que se encontraba esparcida por el lugar. Pensaba dejarla ahí hasta que Edward la recogiera, pero no puedo permitir que aquella linda muchacha viera ese desorden. Una vez todo acomodado la llame. Vi que traía un bolso y lo tome de sus manos y lo deje a un lado del sofá de cuero negro.- siéntate y ponte cómoda ahora mismo voy por mi hermano.- escuche una pequeña risa y me embobe, obviamente no se lo demostré, tengo orgullo a pesar de que soy más amable y social que mi hermano. Cuando vi que se acomodo en el sofá fui hasta la habitación de Edward.

**Fin Pov. Emmet**

En una habitación de aquel departamento, de paredes azules oscuro, se encontraban un muchacho de unos 19 años de cabello cobrizos totalmente desnudo junto a una mujer de cabellos rojizos en el mismo estado que su acompañante, completamente dormidos sobre la cama de sabanas blancas y azul marino. En la habitación había muy poca luz, las cortinas impedía el paso total del sol. Todo estaba en completa calma hasta que unos golpes insistentes a la puerta rompieron el silencio. El joven que no poseer el sueño tan pesado los escucho. Aun con los ojos cerrados frunció el ceño al percibir la terrible jaqueca que le agarro. No recordaba nada de lo que hizo la noche anterior. Los golpes en la puerta continuaban. Gruño enfadado de que lo sacaran de su sueño. Estaba demasiado cansado y estaba seguro del que golpeaba la puerta era su imbécil hermano. Volvió a gruñir debía levantarse, a pesar de que se encontraba de vacaciones y no tendría universidad hasta dentro de un mes, tenía planes para ese día. Intento moverse y en medio de la poca luz en la que se encontraba vio encima de su pecho una mata de pelo rojizo. Y parte de la los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza. Frunció aun más el ceño. Estaba claro que él no le había dado la autorización de quedarse ese día en su casa.

-_"Edward abre la puerta, hay algo importante que debo decirte"-_la voz de Emmet lo saco de sus pensamientos. Y sin ninguna delicadeza saco de encima de su pecho a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Se levanto sin importarle que su acción despertara a la joven y sin colocarse ninguna prenda abrió la puerta.- Oye ponte algo encima que acabo de desayunar.- le dijo su hermano haciendo muecas de asco al ver a Edward parado frente a él como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Emmet?- arrastro las palabras con clara muestra de enfado. Tenía una horrible jaqueca y no estaba para las burlas de su hermano mayor.

-¿De mal humor? Creí que cada vez que te revolcabas con tus zorritas estabas de mejor humor- al parecer a Emmet no le importaba que su hermano lo mirara como un asesino en serie.

-Habla de una maldita vez si no quieres que te golpee.- no tenia paciencia y mucho menos con Emmet.

-OK. Hay una chica esperándote en el living.

-Deshazte de ella.

-No puedo, le dije que hablarías con ella.

Era muy raro que Emmet dejara que entrara alguna de sus chicas a la casa. Él bien sabía lo que todas buscaban y también tenía bien claro que no se los daría. -¿Quién es?- le pregunto, ya que si le dejo pasar y ahora que lo pensaba no se despertó por los gritos o llantos de alguna mujer era muestra de que algo raro había.

-Se llama Bella Swan dice que te conoce y quiere hablar contigo.-al ver que Edward lo iba a interrumpir continuo- y no, no es porque quiera volver contigo y bla bla bla, me dijo que es más importante.

¿Más importante? ¿Qué puede ser más importante para venir a su casa sin rogar porque volviera estar con él? Aparte de todo, no conocía ni recordaba a ninguna bella Swan.

-Ve a vestirte te está esperando. Viene de Forks, así que apresúrate.- luego de decir eso se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la cocina a preparar algo para Bella, seguro debería tener apetito.

Cerró la puerta y busco un pantalón y una remera que ponerse ya que la que llevaba anoche se encontraba en el living. Si quería sacarse a esa mujer de encima debía ir rápido ver que es lo que quería y sacarla de su casa.

-¿Quién es esa tal Bella ,edward?- la voz molesta y chillona de la mujer que se encontraba en su cama llego a sus oídos dándole una punzada de dolor.

-No te interesa Victoria. Ahora mismo buscare tu ropa cuando te la entregue te vestirás y te iras de aquí ¿entendiste?- le contesto molesto y ella solo asintió triste.- _Ella no es nadie para interrogarme, nadie. Solo una mas con las que me acuesto._-se dijo internamente. Una vez cambiado se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba la que decía buscarlo.

Cuando llego se encontró a su hermano ¿sonriendo? tan naturalmente que lo desconcertó. Luego dirigió su vista al motivo por el cual estaba sonriendo de esa forma. Y se encontró con una cabellera ¿castaña? Algo hizo click en su cabeza, el conocía a alguien de cabello castaño y que vivía en Forks. Al ver que ninguno de los dos noto su presencia se les acerco.

-Por fin llegas, Bella ya se estaba cansando de esperar- hablo Emmet haciendo que la castaña diera vuelta con una taza de té en las manos aun sentada en el sofá negro, que hacia resaltar su cabello. Y fue ahí que se topo con aquellos ojos chocolates tan felinos que una vez lo hechizaron. Ahora la recordaba, esos ojos, esa boca, ese rostro. Era aquella chica que conoció en aquel festival de primavera esa vez que fue a visitar a su abuela Elizabeth por motivo de su cumpleaños. Era aquella chica con la cual paso unas de las mejores noches de pasión. Si definitivamente conocía y recordaba a esa chica. Pero la pregunta era ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

-Hola Edward

-Bella…-fue lo único que dijo en un susurro. Todo esto no se lo esperaba.

**Nota de la adaptadora:**

Bueno esta es mi primera historia que adapto a edward/bella, me parece buena la trama de este fanfic por eso la adapte a mis personajes favoritos de twilight

Espero sus reviews y bueno eso es todo

Bye


End file.
